Always Here
by Hikari'o.x
Summary: No matter how much you suffer, there's always a blessing at the end. [One shot]


Seven-year-old Tao Ren gritted his teeth, the fierce blizzard whipping at his skin. The harsh winds roared in his ears, threatening to push him off balance. Thin lines of crimson blood were scattered all amongst his body. He wore no shirt, just torn pants. He held a stick over his shoulders behind his neck. At each end of this thick wooden stick was a large wooden bucket about half as tall as Ren, each containing water and stones. The young boy shook and twitched as he struggled to keep balance standing on the thin ice of the river below his bare feet.

Suddenly, there was the small sound of a _crack_, and many crevices began to grow from under the dark-haired boy's feet. Ren tightened his grip on the rod expectantly. Soon enough, the sheer layers of ice gave out and collapsed, the boy falling waist-deep into the icy cold water. _How was it possible to have your entire body numb with cold and still hurt like hell?_ he thought miserably. Ren managed to keep his position in standing and holding the stick upon his shoulders, only now half of him was underwater. The waves raged with the wind and bit at his skin, trying to force him to fall. The young boy gnashed his teeth until he finally lost balance, falling into the turbulent river. The stick and buckets sunk into the water, resting from Ren's sore shoulders.

He descended to the bottom, the water stinging his skin. He rested at the bottom for a few seconds, and then swam to the shore. When he reached the snowy riverbank, he breathed heavily, clutching the snow in his fists. Then, Ren stood and sprinted, running through the lashes of the blizzard for three hours straight.

Why did such a small and young child have to suffer through so much? Because of his father. Or, as Ren liked to call him (though only behind his back), that "Goddamned bastard." The boy let out a small sigh. _Being Shaman King sure as hell had to be worth it if I have to suffer through this_, he thought irritably. Everyday, most of the day, he was worked to near death, or when he collapsed from exhaustion... whichever came first. Finally, at the ends of those painstaking hours of training, Ren reached his destination... his so-called home. The huge Tao Estate.

He pushed open the tall, elegant doors and walked inside. It was a _lot_ warmer inside, but didn't help much, considering his body was numb, the pain wrapping itself around Ren's entire being.

But his throbbing aches soothed soon as his twelve-year-old sister appeared with a bright, warm smile to greet him, as well as a thick, soft blanket and mug of warm milk. She set the milk aside and kneeled down to her small younger brother, enfolding him in the golden-yellow-colored blanket in addition to a hug. She talked to him, assured him; just as she did every time she was able to after his gruesome training.

Even now, more than a decade later... Though he had long ago overcome his father, he still suffers through pain as always, both mentally and physically. Even when it is so overwhelming it feels like it could make his entire being collapse altogether, Ren would eventually overcome it.

But sometimes, just for the sake of it, just because he wanted to... When he was bearing some sort of torture, he would call up his sister from her house in China. Before he knew it, she would be in at his front door with her same amiable smile, warmth in her sparkling blue eyes. This just proves that no matter how horrid and dark a time could be, happiness would eventually make its way to you.

As he'd sip the warm milk she'd prepared, the same words from so long ago would come back to him. The same things she has always said.

"I am your neesan, Ren. I will always protect you, I will always help you, and I will always love you. When you are in a time of need, I will always be here."

Owari.

A/N: Well, that was just plain weird. Forgive me, it's my first fic... -.-; Review please, flames accepted. By the way, I hope it didn't sound like incest... o.x


End file.
